Iwa's uzumaki
by alphadj22
Summary: what would happen if naruto was kidnapped on te night of the kyuubi attack? what would happen if the Tsuchikage was behind it? and what would happen if he gave naruto to a girl to be raised by her? (i dont own anything that is related to the naruto series :(
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1**

**Iwa's Uzumaki**

Hey everyone, I started a new story because I had a story block and I started to get new ideas and just thought of making a new story while thinking of what to put in my 1st story.

"**Kyuubi"**

'**Kyuubi's thoughts'**

"Person speaking"

'person's thoughts'

** -konoha night time-**

**Warning I don't own anything of naruto **

All that can be heard at night is the sound of a baby crying.

"It's alright naru-kun, I'm right here" said kushina as she holds him then she hands him to a nurse to get him cleaned up.

Then he seal on kushina's stomach has weakened and the kyuubi starts to come out but before that could happen Minato goes over to her and starts fixing the seal.

Out of nowhere a masked man goes behind the nurse holding naruto and kills her grabbing the baby. Minato and kushina both looks at the masked man. And they both look furious.

"Get away from the seal or I kill your precious baby."

"No I will not"

"Fine have it your way" then he throws naruto in the air and pulls out a kunai and throws it at the baby. While he's doing that he doesn't see Minato flashing to naruto and creating a shadow clone that is going to continue on fixing the seal. Minato grabs naruto and flashes him to the namikaze compound, then when he sees he is safe I his crib he leaves.

The masked man goes to the shadow clone when he thinks the clone is the real minato and stabs a kunai through his heart making the clone poof away. Which makes him angry, kushina screams as the kyuubi is coming out of the seal.

The man then comes out of the cave and flickers to the middle of the village square where everyone is sitting down relaxing. He then summons the kyuubi there where havoc breaks out.(same as the cannon). Naruto is still on the podium and a lone ninja comes up to him.

'Who knew that this will be so easy'

'Awe isn't that precious, why would that namikaze leave his son so unprotected?'

He grabs naruto wraps him in a blanket and puts him in his backpack. 'Now it's time to go collect my reward from Tsuchikage-sama.'

**-2 hours later-**

As he keeps running he hears his backpack crying. 'why did you have to wake up now? We are almost to a town.'

While he was running he ran to a town named taki. 'Ok now to find a shopping center.' He takes naruto out of the bag and holds him. He walks up to two ladies one with blonde hair made into 2 ponytails and the other one with black hair holding a pig (can you guess who these to ladies are?) "Excuse me um do you know where I can find a shopping center. I need to get my son a bottle and milk." He asks with a smile

**-Tsunade's pov-**

'bah I need to get a drink, besides I've been walking around all day.' Then she sees a guy pull something out of his bag. 'Him I wonder what he's doing. Then she sees him coming up to her.

"Excuse me um do you know where I can find a shopping center. I need to get my son a bottle and milk?"

"Where's his mother? Shouldn't she be with you?"

He looks like he's hiding something.

"well she died giving birth to him a couple of hours ago to tell you the truth."

'why do I get the feeling that he is lying to me?'

"how about this, since I'm a nice person how about I take your son to go get fed. You go with my assistant and wait for me at the hotel?"

"Um I don't know if I can do that."

"And why not?"

**-Normal pov-**

'Geeze, why does she want to take the baby when she can just give me directions?'

"or how about this you stop lying and trying to hide whatever it is your hiding"

'ok since she's not going to let it go I guess I will have to knock them out and find someone else to give me directions to a shop.' He pulls out two needles and as quick as a flash he is behind the two ladies injecting then with knockout needles. 'ok let's see who these two ladies are.'

As he checks their id's he sees that they are Tsunade Senju and Shizune Kato "wow this is my lucky day, but unfortunately I have to leave these lovely ladies.'

He goes to a bar and then goes to the bartender. "I'm sorry sir but you can't have that baby in here."

"Oh im not looking to get a drink, I'm just looking for some directions to a shopping center. Do you know where I can find one?"

"sure I know where one is. It's just down the street to your left."

"thank you for the directions."

"no problem"

As he walks into the shopping center he goes to a clerk and asks where the baby bottles are and the clerk say they are in the last isle. He gets two bottles and then milk and pays for both of them. When he's out of the store he starts to head out of the village. He starts walking and sees a stream so he sets up camp and builds a camp and then puts warm milk in the baby bottle for naruto.

After naruto finishes his milk he falls asleep when he does that the ninja puts the sleeping baby back into his backpack takes down his camp and starts walking to the Iwa village.

**-three hours later-**

After three hours of walking he finally gets to the gates of the village.

"Halt who goes there."

"Easy there guard-san it is only me."

"oh it's you. Tsuchikage-sama was wondering when you were going to be coming back from your mission."

"well I kind of ran into some problems, but don't worry I took care of it."

"ok. Well Tsuchikage-sama is waiting for you."

He walks in to the village and in to the Tsuchikage's office. "Tsuchikage-sama I have finished the mission and brought you what you wanted."

"Well then where is it then?"

He takes his backpack off and sets it on the desk softly and takes out the baby. "Here is the baby that you wanted. And you were right, It was easy to get the baby when no one was around it to protect it."

As he was done talking the door opened and in walked his daughter holding his grand-daughter. "ah miko-chan how many times have I told you to not just walk into my office without knocking?"

"Hmmm, 1500 times" she says with a smile. As she thinks 'smart ass'

"Anyway, miko-chan, I want to ask if your friend still wants a baby?"

"Yes father she still wants a baby, but you know that she's not able to have kids. 'even if she has sex everyday' she thinks to herself.

"Well can you go get her for me I want to give her something."

"Yes father , I'll be right back." Then she leaves.

"Excuse me, Tsuchikage-sama but what are you going to give her friend?"

"I'm going to give her this young baby, now before she comes back with her friend I want you to wrap the baby back in his blanket and then I'll put him in one of my big drawers."

"Hai, Tsuchikage-sama"

**-20 minutes later-**

There was a knock on the door and without anyone saying anything miko and her friend came in. "you wanted me for something Tsuchikage-sama?"

"Yes, my daughter said that you are still wanting to have kids?"

She blushes and nods her head. With that he looks at the Iwa ninja and nodded. "well then I wanted to give you something, and I think that you will like what I'm going to give you." With that he went to his bottom drawer and pulled out baby naruto. But he didn't show her what he had. "Now mika-chan I want you to close your eyes and hold out your arms." When she did that he gave naruto to her. Miko gasped at what he gave her and when mika herd her gasp she looked at what was in her arms and cried happy tears. "thank you Tsuchikage-sama"

"You're welcome mika-chan, and now what I'm going to tell you has to stay in this room, ok?" she nodded. Then he started to put up silencing seals. "Now this baby is no ordinary baby." She looks at him questioningly. "This baby belonged to our greatest enemy, the yellow flash. And he is also the container of the kyuubi no Yoko."

She just looks at him in shock and then the baby. "I want you to love him as if he was your own son, and no matter who his father is or what he holds, he is just a baby treat him as that."

"Hai, Tsuchikage-sama I will love him as if he is my own."

"Good. And by the way what are you going to name him?"

"I'm going to name him after the hero of my favorite book."

The Tsuchikage gives her questioning look.

"I'm going to name him Naruto. His full name will be Naruto Uzumaki Hoshi"

"I like it. Let's sign some papers and get this settled shall we?"

Everyone nods and when everything is signed they leave the office.

**-5 hours earlier Konoha hokage's office-**

"Have you found naruto yet?" he asked his ANBU

"No hokage-sama we have not found any traces of him, it's as if he doesn't exist."

"We have to keep looking. Send the hyuuga's inuzaka's and Aburame's to look for him. We have to find him." Dismiss "hai hokage-sama"

'Naruto where ever you are please be safe.'

**-Back with Naruto-**

As they are walking home naruto decides to wake up and starts to cry. "awe its ok naru-kun mommy is here." When she said that he starts to settle down and looks at her then falls to sleep. 'Awe he must really think that I'm his mommy. Thank you Tsuchikage-sama.'

Miko looks at her friend in awe as she saw her calm down naruto. 'She's going to make a great mother when he grows up.' With that they went their separate ways and went home. Mika went home and started to set up a little bed for naruto on her bed and went to bed. 'Goodnight my naru-kun' she kisses him on the forehead and falls asleep with him in her arms.

**And done **

**I am planning on making this in to a harem. It will either be a big harem or small harem. I don't know yet. Who do you want to be in the harem, it can be any girl from the five nations?**

**I'm leaving it up for u guys to decide who is in the harem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2. ****Iwa's Uzumaki**

**Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter I had a slight writer's block. So now here is the new chapter. ****Enjoy.**

**I do not own naruto only the oc's**

* * *

**-Morning-**

It has been a week already and little naruto has settled into his new home. While there he has grown attached to Mika, Miko, and Miko's daughter Kurotsuchi.

It is early in the morning and Mika wakes up to the sound of naruto crying so she gets out of bed and goes to his crib.

"What's wrong Naru-chan? Are you hungry?"

When Naruto sees Mika he stops crying instantly and holds his arms out to reach for her. She bends down to pick him up and holds him to her. Then she goes downstairs to the kitchen to make him a bottle so he can eat.

She sets him down to finish making a bottle, then when she is done she picks him up and starts to feed him. Then when he is done eating Mika hears a knock on the door. She puts naruto down and goes to answer the door. She looks through the peep hole and sees her friend and her daughter. She smiled then opens the door to let them in. when the come in Naruto starts to cry. Kurotsuchi hears naruto crying and runs to the kitchen to see him. When he sees Kurotsuchi he instantly stops crying and goes to reach for her with his arms out stretched. Both of the mothers see this and awed at it.

"Hey Mika-chan, don't you think that they will make a cute couple when they get older?" miko whispers to Mika.

"Yea, just you wait until they hit puberty and then see what will happen." Said a voice behind them.

The spin around fast to see who said it and they see the Tsuchikage standing behind them with a smile on his face. Mika and Miko just glare at him.

"how is naruto doing?"

"he is doing good."

"That's good. Well if you excuse me I have to go back to my office to do my paper work" 'damn paperwork. One day I will defeat you!'

"Okay father" said Miko

Then he left to his office.

"Well, do you need any help with anything?" asked Miko

"Yes I do. Taking care of a baby is really hard."

"Oh yea tell me about it. How do you think I felt when I had to take care of my little Kurotsuchi?"

"I don't know. But all I need to do is clean the house up, because naru-chan didn't want to be put down when I was holding him."

While the two mothers where talking Kurotsuchi took naruto upstairs to Mika's room to put him to sleep. When she put him down, she went to leave but naruto made a protesting noise that made her stop in her tracks. She saw him reaching for her. "alright naruto-kun I'll lay down with you."

When she layed down naruto crawled up to her and curled up into a ball and fell asleep, then a couple of minutes later she too fell asleep.

* * *

**-back with the mothers-**

It took them thirty minutes to realize that it was really quiet in the kitchen so they went into the kitchen to see what was going on and they found out that there was no one in the kitchen. So they know the two children were not in the living room. So they checked Mika's room and to their surprise they found them curled up together sleeping. Mika found a camera and took a picture of them. Then made five copies of the picture for her, miko, Kurotsuchi, naruto, and the Tsuchikage. Then they went down stairs to finish cleaning.

**-In konoha-**

The hokage has been depressed. And the reason is because he couldn't find naruto. He had every one of his shinobi outside of the village but naruto couldn't be found. 'what am I going to do?' Hiruzen looked out of his window of the hokage tower into the streets of konoha.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knocking at his door. And in comes in someone who he thought that he would never see again. Tsunade.

"Hey, you old monkey. What what are you doing in here and where's minato?"

"Oh, Tsunade-chan you have been gone for two years. There is a lot of things that has changed. Tsunade was shocked at what he is telling her that has been happening since she was gone.

"So you are telling me that minato and kushina are dead. That they had a child who is a boy. That has gone missing and you don't know where he is? And also your back to being the third hokage again?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Do you know what the child looks like?"

"Yes I had the nurse take a picture of the baby when the baby was born."

He goes into his drawer to get a picture of naruto and hands the picture to her.

"This looks like the baby that me and Shizune saw last week but he with a guy looking for some baby supplies. By the way the baby looked, he looked like he was a couple of hours new.

"Did the guy look any suspicious to you?"

"Now that you mention it he did look a little suspicious to me."

"Did you see where he went?"

"No he knocked us out with some kind of needle. He was so fast that I didn't even see him move."

"I guess he was either a ninja or a shinobi. Did you see a headband?"

"yea I did but the headband was covered."

"well im going to give you a mission that I think you will like to do."

"I thought I told you that I retired from being a shinobi?"

"I know, but this mission will probably interest you." He said with a smile.

She just raises her eye brows and takes the mission scroll from hiruzen.

"I accept the mission you old monkey."

When with that she turns to leave with him to think.

"You know its not very nice to spy on people when they are having a conversation. Hiruzen said while looking at a certain spot near the window.

Well all I wanted to know was what you guys would be talking about."

"Now you know. Now im giving you a mission as well. I want you and all of your ninja spies to go and look for naruto then come back to me when you have found some information on him. Ok?"

"hai hokage-sama."

And with that he left.

* * *

**-naruto-**

When mika and miko got done cleaning they heard naruto crying, so they both ran upstairs to see what was going on and saw Kurotsuchi trying to calm naruto down. Kurotsuchi saw the mothers at the door. "mom, I don't know what's going on with him, he wont stop crying and he's burning up." When she said that mika ran to naruto to see whats happening to him.

"Oh my poor naru-chan, what's wrong?" she picks him up and then she feels how hot he is. Then she takes him to the bathroom and tries to cool him off with a cold face cloth. She soaks it and puts it on his forehead and then down his body. Naruto starts to calm down, mika hears him whimpering. He takes the face cloth from her and hugs it.

They then hear naruto's stomach grumble. "I think that naruto is hungry." Said Kurotsuchi.

"yea. Hey mika-chan I know a jutsu for breastfeeding and since I know you can breastfeed him maybe I can teach you the jutsu." Mika just nods at her. Miko shows her the hand signs to do it then she starts to feed naruto. While she is doing that, miko and Kurotsuchi are heading down stairs to clean the house. When mika is done feeding naruto she puts him down for his nap then heads downstairs to help finish the cleaning while talking to each other. Thirty minutes later the house is sparkling clean, they where so busy cleaning and talking that they didn't even realize that Kurotsuchi wasn't in the room with them. They head to the living room and see her sleeping on the couch. Miko picks her up and tells mika that they are going to head home.

Miko goes upstairs to her room and sees naruto up and looking around for her. When he sees her he lifts up his arms to reach for her. She takes him downstairs with her, she eats while also feeding naruto again. When they are done eating they both go back upstairs. She puts him on the bed and looks at the clock that is on the wall next to the closet door, then falls asleep with naruto curled up in her arms. "good night my little naru-chan".

* * *

** END. AND GOOD BYE.**

**NEXT CHAPTER I AM GOING TO DO A TIME SKIP BY FIVE YEARS SO KUROTSUCHI WILL BE 7 AND NARUTO WILL BE 5.**


End file.
